


Practice Makes Perfect Sense

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Flirting, Frottage, Kissing, Klaus and Diego are 17 in this I think, M/M, Maybe 16 if you want, PWP, Rutting, porn without plot/plot what plot, practicing kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: “Practice… kissing?” Diego asks.





	Practice Makes Perfect Sense

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning of this idea came to me and i finally found the inspo to finish it! just some teenagers fooling around. this sorta fits a kink meme prompt of kliego/first times, but since it's not quite on the nose, i won't link it. 
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> enjoy!

“Practice… kissing?” Diego asks.

“Yep!” Klaus beams. “I read about it in TigerBeat.” 

Diego sighs. “Dad said we shouldn’t be reading that garbage.”

“I know, I know,” Klaus says, waving a flippant hand as he falls onto the couch beside Diego. “It was just a little article, I read it while mom and I were in the checkout line this morning.”

“Okay…” Diego trails off. “What’s that got to do with me?”

Klaus sighs like Diego’s an idiot. “Allison and Luther have been kissing each other for like,  _ years _ . I can’t kiss one of them. I don’t  _ want _ to. Ben said no, and Vanya is, well.  _ Vanya _ .”

Diego still isn’t following. “I’m not following.” 

Klaus falls back against the couch dramatically. “Oh my god, the article didn’t say guys would be this  _ stupid _ .”

“Hey!” Diego snaps.

“Look, just, sit still, okay?” 

And then Klaus is leaning in and kissing Diego. On the  _ mouth _ . A surprised squeak sneaks out of Diego’s mouth but it’s muffled. By  _ Klaus _ . Because they’re  _ kissing _ . It’s warm and a little wet, sticky from something fruity—chapstick, maybe? It’s not...the  _ worst _ thing he’s ever felt. A little weird, maybe, but not  _ bad.  _ Diego’s head is swimming and, oh god, his dick is hard in his uniform slacks but he can’t  _ stop _ .

Which is probably why Klaus is the first to pull away. He sighs as the kiss breaks. “That was…” Diego waits, almost eager to hear what his brother has to say. Klaus looks at him plainly and says, “Bad.” 

Diego blinks. “What?” His lips are still tingling. 

“Bad,” Klaus repeats with a shrug. “Boring.” He eyes Diego suspiciously. “Maybe I should’ve tried harder to get Ben to say yes.”

Something annoyed and feral flares up in Diego’s chest. Jealousy? Wounded pride? Regardless, it has him surging forward and catching Klaus just as he’s about to say something else. Whatever the words were going to be, Diego swallows them in the next kiss. He holds Klaus still with a hand on his chin and one fumbling around his hip.

Klaus squeaks into the kiss this time, a high and surprised thing that Diego swears he can taste. Klaus wraps a hand around the back of Diego’s head and pulls him impossibly closer, until they’re tumbling onto the couch together. Diego seamlessly slots between Klaus’ legs, and his brother is hard—just like Diego.

“Oh,” Klaus sighs this time as the kiss breaks, wet and sloppy. “ _ That _ is more like it.” 

Diego smirks. His chest is heaving. “Ha,” he breathes. It’s not quite a laugh but it is smug, and just about the only thing he can get out without excitement strangling the words in his mouth. 

Klaus smiles up at him. His cheeks are a ruddy red, just like his lips. Diego feels dizzy,  _ high _ even, off the adrenaline. Klaus is panting against his mouth and their hips work awkwardly together, the motions and rhythms unfamiliar. Diego’s never done this, he hardly gets out of the house. For a brief second, he wonders if Allison and Luther—but he shuts that thought down as Klaus moans obscenely loud. 

Diego shuts him up by crashing down into a kiss. Klaus moans again but he gives it straight to Diego’s open mouth. Making out is harder than the movies and magazines make it out to be but it’s  _ good _ too. Diego’s thrusting his hips against Klaus and the couch squeaks underneath their combined weight. Klaus yanks his head back to gasp for air—something Diego forgets about, his lungs aren’t even burning, and now his mind is drifting to all the things he could do with that.

Klaus whimpers and his body is jerking this way and that, almost bucking Diego off. “Oh, Diego,” Klaus whines. He throws his head back and hits the arm of the couch with a dull  _ thud _ as a wet heat stains the front of his slacks, so much that even Diego can feel it.

Diego comes with a broken, stuttering moan of his own, eyes wide as he watches Klaus’ face contort in pleasure. “Kl-Kl-Kuh—!” Diego only shuts his eyes as he comes, adding to the mess at the front of their trousers. He gasps for breath and Klaus laughs at him, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. 

Diego leans in for another kiss and Klaus is clearly going to meet him halfway—but an awkward cough from the doorway startles them apart. Startles them bad enough that Diego tips off the couch and hits the floor with a  _ thud _ . 

“My bad,” Five says, an eyebrow raised. “Dad wants us in the courtyard.” With that, he disappears, and Klaus hurries after him, leaving Diego on the floor. 

Diego stares up at the ornate ceiling in the sitting room, all reds and golds and cobweb-dusty corners. His come is sticky inside his briefs and he really should change before he goes out to the courtyard for inevitable training. Klaus didn’t change, though, which means he’s going to be running around with dried come sticking to him.

Diego swears as his cock gives a more-than-feeble twitch at the thought. He groans and runs a hand over his face. He’s just beginning to contemplate whether or not he has enough time to jerk off when another voice startles him.

“Master Diego,” Pogo drawls. “Your presence is requested in the courtyard.” 

“Thanks Puh-Pogo!” Diego shouts, his voice cracking. Nothing kills a boner quite like your pseudo-uncle calling you  _ master _ . Diego scrambles to his feet and barely waves at Pogo before making a beeline toward the courtyard.

He’s the last one to stumble out to the training area and Dad eyes him suspiciously. Diego averts his eyes and ends up looking at Klaus instead. Klaus, whose lips are still kiss-bitten red and wet. Diego looks away hurriedly, knowing if he stares for too long, he’ll get hard.  _ Again _ . 

He’s so focused on  _ not _ getting a boner again he almost misses his father’s instructions.

“Practice sparring?” Diego repeats.

Dad pins him with an unimpressed look. “Yes, Number Two. Sparring. You’ll be paired with Number Four.” 

Diego looks over at Klaus and the smirk his brother gives him has his cock twitching in his slacks.

“Yeah,” Diego swallows. “Okay.” 

_ Fuck. _


End file.
